


The Secret Spot

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Because Teddy never does anything without a reason.





	The Secret Spot

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Another fluffy-ish Lilted, because there aren't enough. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Mystii.

Oh, ho hum

Are Muggles _really_ that

f*a*s*c*i*n*a*t*i*n*g?

Apparently **Teddy** thinks so

"I'd like to have a car."

Surely he's

_jesting?_

Y'know, Teddy the **:]** joker **[:**

That's how he's always been

but he can't _p·o·s·s·i·b·l·y_ …

Never mind

He's |fixing| you with that |stare|

So, apparently Teddy wants a

_c a r_!

* * *

Days of Hogwarts…

(seem to be reappearing)

Teddy's so engrossed

in his reading

Your dad **l**! **a**! **u**! **g**! **h**! **s** ,

a little .::happy::. to see some of his old

(then, n-o-r-m-a-l)

life w~o~r~m its way back into his

***magical*** one

But what the

HELL?

Teddy **& &**a

**o[** c **][** a **][** r **]o**

**?**

* * *

Somehow, he does it

A license **& &**vehicle

…it's just

**w i r e** && _ **m-e-t-a-l**_

-nice seats

-blacked-out windows

-a fold-down backseat with a (plush) carpet…

W·o·w

The carpet's _really_ soft

Well, it's noisy in the house

(a-l-w-a-y-s is with James **'n'** Al)

So let Teddy "show" you the lovely backseat

Feel how

(s)

((o))

(((f)))

((((t))))

it is…

at your back…

& smile against his lips, in his arms

So _this_ is why… Maybe it's good, him having a

**CAR**

**Author's Note:**

> XD Okay, so this was a little naughty… B) I'll let you interpret how you want to what they did in the backseat, because that's the genius of ambiguity! XD *lol* This makes me quite jealous of Lily. ;) And—obviously—this would be when she's older, peoples, for anyone thinking down that path… B/ Anywho!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* I forgot how ridiculous this 2011 Lilted was. XD


End file.
